When Words Fail
by animerockchic
Summary: "When words fail, what will I do? When words fail, how will she know how I feel? When words fail... Will I fail too?"


**So here's the song-fic I was talking about and GerIta won, only just. The song is When Words Fail from Shrek the Musical. I saw it in London and it was AMAZING~! Also random little tip, don't have PewDiePie playing in the background while you're trying to write, you will not get anything done. Also check out AllinahPony, she wrote an awesome PruCan side fic to Lovino and the Conquistador called Gilbert and the Window. Check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. :)  
**

Ludwig sighed heavily and continued to twirl the stem of a sunflower around in his fingers. He kicked the low wall he was sitting on with his heels, deep in thought. He was a man of direction, a man who lived by the rules and by manuals. Yet here he was, sitting on someone's garden wall without a clue of what to do. All because of one infuriatingly clingy girl.

Felicia Vargas. A girl who had, quite literally, fallen into his life six months before. He had been sitting under a tree in the school grounds, minding his own business, when she fell from the branches and into his lap. She had latched onto him and they had been (in her words) "best friends forever~" since.

That is, until just over a month before. She had arrived into school and hugged him, beaming. Something she did every morning, but this morning, his heart skipped and beat and his whole face flushed brightly. He had pushed her away, confused beyond belief. Every time he though of the ditzy Italian girl after that, it felt like swarms of butterflies were being released in his stomach and he could barely think straight, never mind talk.

It had taken a lot of research and a very awkward conversation with his brother Gilbert (that still made Ludwig's ears burn) for him to realise that he felt something more than friendship for Felicia.

But knowing something and acting upon it are two very different things. For one thing, she was very happy and huggy with practically everyone she met so Ludwig couldn't tell if she l-liked him the way he like her. If she didn't feel the same way, things might get incredibly awkward between them and he'd lose his closest (and really his only) friend. And even if, miracle of miracles, she liked him back, there was still her older brother Lovino to deal with. Lovino despised Ludwig for no apparent reason and would probably drill through his kneecaps and dump him in a river for "defiling" his little sister with his "macho potato bastard-ness".

Ludwig had still been prepared to confess to Felicia but it had taken a stern talking-to from his brother's (frankly terrifying) girlfriend Elizabeta to get him to actually bite the bullet.

Which brought him to sitting on a garden wall, holding a flower from his garden, at a complete loss for what to say.

He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. "C'mon Ludwig, think! Plan out what you're going to say! Don't look like an idiot!" He sighed and dropped his hand. "Hello is usually a good place to start."

He stood up and paced slightly, playing out possible dialogue.

"Umm... hello Felicia. I... How's it going first of all? Good? Uh, it's good for me too. I'm okay. Umm... listen, I picked this flower. Well, I don't really like it; I'm not much of a flower person. But it made me think of you because it's pretty. And what I'm trying to say is you are also pretty. B-but I _do _like _you!_ S-so please accept this flower, with its petals and a stem, which r-represent my feelings for you and tells you that ..."

Ludwig sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm in trouble."

He ran a hand through his well-gelled hair. "Alright, it started fine. Don't tell her why you picked the flower, just give it to her and say 'this is for you'. Yes, that works. Then...invite her out for a walk." He'd read that night-time walks were considered romantic. It was mid-evening, close enough.

He stood up again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hey Felicia. W-would you like to go for a walk? W- with me? Look! The moon's already out. Sometimes you remind me of it, big and bright. ...A-and by big I don't mean chubby!  
Obviously you're not fat! I-I mean, look at you; you're such a little thing. B-but not too little either. And what I meant was you've got a big personality, a big happy personality."

Ludwig thought for a moment. "Sorry about that fat thing. I'm not exactly stick thin myself. But I think I did pretty well out of my gene pool. I mean, it managed to produce my brother... which reminds me..."  
His words suddenly caught up to him

"Where the hell am I going with this?"

He shook his head and buried it once more in his hands. "What am I going to do? What happens when words fail? Will...will I fail with them?" He sighed. "I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell."

He sat down on the curb and stared at the sunflower still clutched in his hand. Like they had been doing a lot recently, his thoughts wandered to Felicia. How she'd managed to worm her way into his life and heart. She was the only person (apart from Gilbert) who seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

Then...

He raised his head. Maybe ... maybe she'd understand, despite what gibberish he might spew out. She'd know. She might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but to Ludwig, she was definitely the most colourful. She could never read the atmosphere but she could certainly read him. If words failed, she'd understand.

He stood up and, after taking a breath to calm himself, rounded the corner to the Vargas house. He marched up the garden path and knocked on the door, praying that his hands would stop shaking and that Lovino would not be the one to answer the door.

"Oh, hello Ludwig. Did your grandfather send you?" Ludwig mentally sighed in relief. Felicia's grandfather knew his grandfather (something he refused to explain for some reason) so Romulus Vargas didn't mind him.

"No sir, I'm here to see Felicia. Is she here?"

Romulus opened his mouth then closed it, noticing Ludwig's demeanour and the flower. "Listen to me and listen well. I don't care if you're my best friend's grandson. If you hurt Feli, if she sheds a single tear over you, your body will never be found." He smiled and turned his head to the stairs. "Feli! Ludwig's here to see you!" He turned back to Ludwig. "Remember what I said."

Felicia scampered down the stairs, her cat Gino circling her heels.

"Luddy~!" She rushed down the stairs and tackled him into a hug. Ludwig's cheeks nigh on exploded into a bright red. He gently pushed her off him. "Felicia, I need to talk to you. In private."

Felicia smiled. "Okay~." They both stepped outside and Felicia closed the front door behind her.

"So what did you want to say to me~?"

"Well...I...umm..." Ludwig fidgeted awkwardly, staring at his feet. "I know w-we've been friends for a while but recently I've... umm... here." He handed her the flower. "I-it's for you to say t-t-that I l-l-l-li..."

"Luddy. Crouch down a bit please."

Ludwig looked up at her, surprised but crouched slightly so he was at eye level with her. She giggled and pecked him lightly on the lips. "I like you too, Luddy!"

Ludwig's face lit up and he opened his mouth to speak. Felicia giggled again and pressed a finger to his lips. "Wanna go see a movie on Saturday? I'll pay for food."

Ludwig moved away her finger and kissed her properly. "It's a date."

Felicia stepped back. "See you then, Luddy~." She went back inside.

Ludwig had to resist the wild urge to skip on his walk home.

**A/n I love awkward Luddy, it's really cute. I hope you enjoyed and I'll keep working on bringing you fanfiction :)**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
